


《Beast》 07

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [7]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道背景设定，无脑玛丽苏狗血文*微艾斯艾姆，s0m1，略病娇海*灵感来自DE新专，全文走外链*阅读请慎重，请慎重！不吃这个设定的不要勉强球球了！雷点巨多！！！





	《Beast》 07

今天是每月例行的总堂会议，李赫宰和李东海并肩站着，面对镶在墙上的巨大图腾恭敬行礼。礼毕后李东海率先直起身，大步走到主位坐下，掸了掸裤子上的灰双腿交叠。  
他一副公事公办的严肃模样，底下的人都面面相觑摸不着头脑，平常这个位置都是李赫宰的，他们不明白今天这两个人是唱哪出。  
李赫宰看着人从椅子边儿露出来的那一点点侧脸叹口气，无奈的笑笑站在椅子侧后方。J在旁边犹豫一阵，跟着站到李赫宰旁边。  
下面的分堂主们左右看看，小心翼翼抬起眼去看上面的人。  
李东海食指点了点红木桌面，扫视一圈众人没说话，倒是站在他斜后方的李赫宰立刻反应过来，清了清嗓子扬声道“少爷的意思是可以开始了。”  
他说完弯下腰凑到李东海耳边“海海，你有没有开心一点？”

………才没有。  
李东海一瞬间有点脸热，明明挺严肃的事情怎么搞的好像自己在无理取闹。  
最近揪内鬼的时候查出账目有问题，他手下的人多长了个心眼并在一起查。结果一来二去的内鬼没找到，倒是把账本上的亏空源头找到了。  
李东海眯着眼睛打量人群，从一排排人群之中精准锁定目标，啧啧咂嘴在下面人循声望过来时变回原来的样子，懒懒散散的好像今天他只是个跟李赫宰闹别扭的任性大男孩。  
李赫宰离得近，将这瞬间变化尽收眼底，没忍住轻轻地笑出声，随后被端坐主位的人转过头瞪了一眼。他浅笑着捏了捏李东海的肩膀，要不是顾忌场合他都快要愉悦的哼起歌，这种久违的亲昵已经好久没感受到了。

“要我帮忙吗，我的小少爷？”

李东海刚要说话却敏锐地察觉到似乎有一道颇为怨恨的眼神看向自己，他眼角撇了撇寻到一个大致的方向，眼睛一转计上心来。故意环着李赫宰的脖子靠近，原本要拒绝的话到嘴边话锋一转还有些委屈意味。  
“要的…”  
果然那道目光变得更加怨念，李东海在人前看不到的地方轻轻勾起嘴角，看看，有一只狐狸露出尾巴了。

以往开会李赫宰身为堂主自然是端坐主座的，只是今天被李东海抢了先，也没有要起来的意思。李赫宰不坐没人敢坐，几十号人只能陪着老老实实站在下边，全屋子只有李东海一个人坐的四平八稳，丝毫不觉得有什么不妥。  
李赫宰也不觉得，一手扶着李东海的肩开始朗声说起最近的事，按部就班的交代一圈又回到李东海之前的话题上，关于做假账的问题。  
他什么都没说，把李东海早先准备好的文件夹从J手里接过来，轻轻往桌子上一扔。牛皮纸袋和桌面接触的声响震得下面人平白一抖。  
李赫宰扬了下头，对众人说道“交给总堂的账目有漏洞，你自己承认，我留你全尸。”  
他说话时手臂搭在李东海肩膀上，把人环进自己怀里。有些惊喜的是李东海并没有躲开，任由他把自己往怀里搂没有反抗的意思，表情也很平和。  
李赫宰甚至希望这个会再开的久一点，这个机会实在难得，巨大的喜悦冲击得他无法思考李东海是不是已经原谅自己。

还好那个蠢货及时地出来，李东海稍稍往旁边挪了挪，趁着所有人注意力不在自己这边时避开李赫宰再次伸过来的手。他也不想这样，只是李赫宰可能会有反骨的想法总在他脑海中盘旋，当信任有了裂缝实在难以修补，更何况他一向以李赫宰对自己无秘密这事感到骄傲。  
李赫宰察觉到他的躲避心情瞬间变差，眼瞧那人畏畏缩缩在地上更是烦躁。有贼心没贼胆，怂包。  
他挥挥手，示意J处理掉垃圾。自己绕到桌前倚着桌子抱臂“奉劝大家安分守己，做好自己该做的，发财的路子自然少不了诸位。”

李东海扫了一圈收回视线，暗自思索刚刚那道目光怎么找不到了。他倒是不确定那个人会不会是什么内鬼奸细的，不过如果在那种情况下对自己这么怨恨，那八成只有喜欢李赫宰这一个理由。  
李赫宰绕过来牵他的手，李东海撇撇嘴径自站起身，没去接。他才不用李赫宰这样呢，既然那个家伙这么喜欢李赫宰，那就来好了，千万别做缩头乌龟，他倒要看看谁能笑到最后。  
两边人自动退开让出条路，李东海目不斜视昂首挺胸地走过人群。小狐狸早晚会露出来的，谁也不许喜欢李赫宰，只有他可以。  
李赫宰快走两步追上他，与他一同并肩离开。手在李东海腰后虚着扶了一把，慢慢收拢贴在衣服上，小心地收紧手臂把人揽进怀里。李东海察觉到以后顿了顿，没再拒绝，他在迈出总堂大门的最后一秒稍微停顿了一下，微微转头看向某个方向又收回目光。  
那一眼足够有威慑力，满满的警告意味。

“你也发现了吧，他们俩最近关系没那么好了。”  
陈楚站在悬崖边，夜里的风比白天喧嚣，带起一阵阵海浪拍向崖底礁石。  
站在他旁边的人许久后开口，声音透着愉悦。  
“也不知道是不是李东海相信了那些东西，我可是为了这件事费了好大的心思呢~”那人嘴角上扬出一个完美的弧度。  
陈楚偏过头看了看，这人笑起来时嘴角弯起的弧度跟李东海好像，尤其现在戴着卫衣兜帽，从侧面的角度看过去还真的有些像。  
他有些出神，喃喃低语“白池..你……”

“嗯？”

“没事。”

正脸转过来就不那么像了，看得出是努力让自己显得天真单纯。不过他实在不适合这一款，虽然嘴角柔和的上扬，表情也一派纯真，可那眼睛里藏不住的阴郁更让人无法忽视。  
大概怎么也是模仿不出的吧。陈楚眼前浮现李东海的那双眼睛，灵动又清澈，看人的时候也是润润的。  
他那时候被自己从警局里接出来，估计也是结合他们抛的线索怀疑李赫宰有问题，闷闷的不开心。他可能都没意识到自己不开心的时候习惯嘟着嘴唇，也不知道想到什么越来越委屈，连眉梢都跟着萎靡下来。

啊……  
一只被淋了雨的狼狈的小猫。

陈楚插着裤兜的手食指和拇指互相摩挲一阵，那天自己故意逗李东海开心。也不知道李赫宰以前是怎么能那么快哄好的，他可是费了好大劲才勉强讨得那人笑笑，好看的像小时候隔壁邻居家女儿常抱着的娃娃。  
娃娃什么时候才可以归他所有呢。  
陈楚望着远方沉思，他太想要那个位置了，想和李东海并肩站在一起。午夜一个人独处时，甚至会邪恶的想着夜晚在床上的李东海会是什么样子。  
他只稍稍想一下就觉得心痒难耐，也能理解李赫宰被人迷的晕头转向的原因。  
陈楚定了定神，决定加快速度，一定要尽快把李赫宰拉下来才行，无论用什么方法。

“现在这样进度太慢，我倒是有个一劳永逸的办法。”好像知他所想，白池转过头，眼睛亮得惊人。

“你说。”

陈楚听完那个计划有些心动，进可以直接弄死李赫宰，退可以彻底离间两个人的关系。他太知道李赫宰和李东海了，一个过于包容退让，另一个就占有欲强到几乎病态。  
他在回城的路上还不断地在脑海中推演这个计划，试图将它绝对完美。就好像是这个计划做成他就能将李东海和那个无上位置双重收获一样，兴奋得在高速上拧开车载音响，一路伴随着欢快音乐回到家中。

“少爷，以前那次差点被黑吃黑的仇您想不想报？”

李东海如约来到一处隐蔽的咖啡厅，悠扬的低沉男低音从音响里流出，让人不自觉放松精神靠在藤竹椅背上。  
陈楚推给他一张照片，戴着金蛇戒指的食指点了点“最近他来首尔了，现在正在挨个堂会接洽。”

李东海瞥见照片中一光头披长袍的男子眼神暗了暗，之前一次军火交易，这混蛋黑吃黑把李赫宰包饺子围住，想借此跟他坐地起价。要不是他的人当时一直跟在附近，他们早都没命坐在这了。  
当时不敢动手是因为有足足十多把黑漆漆的枪口对准李赫宰，随便哪一个人在临死前扣动扳机都能让他失去一切。  
后来几次没有机会也就作罢，只是那地头蛇也知道自己惹了不该惹的人，便再也不敢轻易来首尔。

“他居然敢来？”

“不来也不行了。”陈楚慵懒地伸了伸胳膊，衬衫束在腰间抻直，放下胳膊时多了一点褶皱。  
“他在中东的生意赔了个底朝天，这可不就得是冒险来我们这儿一趟。”

陈楚还有没说的是，他为了找借口特意把这个人中东的生意全线断掉，为此还丢了几个藏在对方帮会里的卧底。不过只要能事成，什么代价他都可以承受。欲戴王冠必承其重嘛，他望着对面人低头闻咖啡时发顶的小旋，目光柔和了些，真可爱。  
李东海抿了一口咖啡放下，思索一阵点点头，这可真是得天独厚的机会，不出手对不起他曾经有一阵子天天盯着那边的动静想弄死那人。  
他前倾身子压低声音“你有什么好的消息吗？”

陈楚没说话，比了个请的手势“少爷，这是我们的秘密。”

李东海捏着衣角思考，车内十分安静，陈楚单手扶着方向盘侧过身子等他的答案。  
平心而论这个计划很完美，在诸堂会谈判时动手最能掩藏身份和真正目的。这家伙本来就树敌颇多，趁着乱再做得干净点，绝对查不出是谁。可唯独让他顾虑的是，这个商议李赫宰大概率会出席。  
他不能让李赫宰身边有一颗定时炸弹，他赌不起。炸‖弹可没长眼睛，爆炸时难免会殃及自己人，他不能这么做，哪怕失去这个绝佳的机会也不能害了李赫宰。  
陈楚丝毫不意外李东海没有直接答应，他一早料到这个结果。他跟白池不一样，白池不知道这两个人的感情基础有多牢固，仅是一次疑点重重的挑拨离间并不能让他们对彼此失去感情和全部的信任。

“没关系少爷，您可以再思考几天，我们还有时间。”

他发动车子从窄巷里倒出来，准备送李东海回去。车头刚从幽深的小巷里退出就被一群人团团围住，十几把伯莱塔92F对着他们，四周停着十几辆深色越野车。其中一辆车门打开，跳下来个瘦高个的男人，面容冷峻神色焦急，一路小跑过来。

是J，他怎么会在这里。  
李东海降下车窗看过去，J赶紧上前“少爷，您没事吗？”

“我能有什么事？”李东海看了看这一圈人，首都圈还能见到有人光天化日敢拿着枪出来，也不知道该说李赫宰莽撞还是太焦急。  
J松了口气，又看了看车内确定无虞才示意手下联系堂主知会一声。然后毕恭毕敬地打开车门做了个请的手势，一手搭在车顶请李东海下车。  
李东海觉得莫名，他出来见人，也是稍稍注意了没人跟着才出来的，J是怎么知道他在这的。  
他还没扭过身子，一辆劳斯莱斯从街角拐过弯缓缓停下，轰油门的声音响彻整条街。  
J转过身看了眼，示意随扈们收枪待命，自己快步上前在离车一米左右的地方停下，欠了欠身子。

“堂主。”

李赫宰？？  
听到J恭谨的语气李东海诧异的看过去。劳斯莱斯里的人并没有直接下车，也没有降下车窗，深色车膜看不清里边的人在做什么。  
李赫宰不下来J也没有要起身的意思，弯腰等在一旁。李赫宰就是想摆排场给陈楚看，J心知肚明，虽然他们还没有查出陈楚到底姓蒋还是姓汪，但不难猜出陈楚的心思。  
毕竟突然有人对另一个人献殷勤，一定是有所图。李东海几乎不掌权，那么答案显而易见。

那辆暗色豪车做足了面子才打开车门，李东海饶有兴趣，他倒是想看看李赫宰要做什么。  
车门刚一打开条缝，J立刻上前一步拉开车门。李赫宰从车门后站出来，脸色不算很好，凉凉地扫视一圈，停留在李东海坐的那辆宾利时加深眸色。  
李东海抿起嘴，试图压下心底那一阵涟漪。自己果然是喜欢李赫宰的，他就喜欢李赫宰这样不可一世的狂傲模样，让他心动的有些兴奋。  
李赫宰锁定李东海的位置后抬脚向他走来，李东海仍稳稳当当地坐着，对上李赫宰的视线挑挑眉。他偏不动，倒要看李赫宰能怎么样。  
J快步跟在李赫宰身旁，连头都不敢抬。不知道少爷最近怎么回事，越来越喜欢跟堂主对着来。每次这两个人之间的气场都吓得他一句话不敢说，后来连看都不敢乱看。  
出神间已经走到车前，J退后一步往旁边站了站，万一这两个人一会吵起来，他可不想被殃及。

“陈楚？”李赫宰扶着车门弯下腰看向车内，不等人回话便继续说道“见到我不行礼，看在海海的份上先不追究你。”  
他说完蹲下来，握住李东海的手“回家吧？”

……………

陈楚坐在驾驶位上看着李赫宰的车队一辆接着一辆驶离，被夹在中间的劳斯莱斯从街角消失。他长吐口气放松下僵直的脊背，刚刚李赫宰离开前看了他一眼，那一眼把他惊的冷汗都冒出来，脊椎嗖嗖的冒凉风。  
他总算明白老爷子为什么让李赫宰坐上那个位置。

他们离开的还算是和谐，不过坐进车内以后就不那么愉快了。李赫宰特意让J去开车，他和李东海坐在后排，生怕人跑了似的还紧紧攥着他的手。  
李东海压根不吃这套，他现在一肚子的问题要问。

“你怎么知道我在哪？”

李赫宰一噎，恨不得直接跳车算了。李东海连想借口的时间都没给他。  
见他不说话李东海挑挑眉，侧过身子又问了一遍。李赫宰自知理亏，刚刚的神气劲儿此刻全然不见，委屈巴巴地瞄着李东海的脸色。

“你派人跟踪我？”

“不是！我没有！”李赫宰赶紧反驳，拧着眉头摸摸他手腕上从未离手的精致手链。他摸到那串细细的银链才松口气，随后眉心的褶皱更深了。  
李东海最讨厌他这样，像个未老先衰的老头子“干嘛呢，我在问你话。”

“他有没有碰你的手链？”李赫宰难得严肃起来。  
今天他本来在琢磨要不要去过几天位于首尔郊区的军火谈判，其实这是个很好的赚钱机会，但是对家是个让他一想起来就牙疼的人。李东海的心结到现在也没解开，可这邀请到他面前了，不去好像有辱他们的身份。  
他还没想出个所以然，J突然冒冒失失冲进来说李东海的定位突然从地图上消失了。吓得他掀翻了椅子连外套都没拿就冲出去，他们从定位查到通话记录，最后调用了埋在警队里的卧底查了交通监控才找到李东海的位置。  
虽然到现在也没查出陈楚确实有问题的证据，但李赫宰第一直觉觉得这个人危险，他不能够完全确定对自己的威胁来自于哪个方面，不过哪个方面都是他不允许的。  
李东海和这个位置，必须都是他的。

李赫宰的样子实在不像是胡闹，李东海仔细瞧着他的反应也跟着沉下脸，皱紧眉头问他怎么了。

“没事。”李赫宰轻轻摇头，按下心里的疑惑，他真的很想知道陈楚突然把李东海叫出来，又是这种能隐蔽信号的地方是想做什么，或者跟他说什么。  
李东海扯了下他的袖子“你告诉我。”

“你相信我吗？”

“你什么意思？！”李东海一下子阴下脸，像被戳了痛处一样瞬间炸毛。  
李赫宰苦笑着看他“如果我告诉你，他今天把你带到了一个可以完全屏蔽外界信号的地方你会相信吗？我们的定位在那个地方是盲区。”

李东海望着他沉默不语，目光忽明忽暗，似乎在思考这句话的可信程度。李赫宰只看一眼就知道这人并没有完全相信自己的话，他的笑容里更加了一分苦涩，原来已经到这种程度了，难怪他无论做什么样的努力都挽不回来。

“你知道吗。”李赫宰轻声说道“如果他今天就动手，轻易就可以把你从我身边带走，我可能这一辈子都见不到你了。”  
“今天我查不到你的通话记录，也不知道你在哪里。我可以不过问你的事，但是你也照顾好自己好不好？”  
“我不能让你出事。”

李赫宰再度抬起头，眼眶红得吓人，他似乎还想说些什么，嘴唇动了动最后选择沉默。李东海瞧见他这样也不好受，手放在他腿上捏了捏，又拍了拍。似乎是想让他放心，不过他也知道这个时候最正确的安抚人的方法不是这个，他明知李赫宰想要他一个明确的答案。  
车外的风景飞速后退，李东海想了很长时间，还是没有开口。

“东海，你是不是真的觉得我会害你？”

“…………”


End file.
